Ilusão
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Com você senti-me livre como nunca fui em minha vida inteira."


Gênero

**Drama**

•∞•∞•

Classificação

**Livre**

•∞•∞•

Disclaimer

**Personagens e cenários que vocês reconhecerem pertencem a J. K. Rowling & Cia. Não obtenho nenhum ganho financeiro escrevendo sobre eles, estou apenas me divertindo.**

_"Severus,_

_Escrevo esta carta sentada à escrivaninha de madeira entalhada, próxima à janela de meu quarto. É a vista mais bonita da mansão._

_Os jardins têm a grama coberta por uma espessa camada de neve, que mal deixa entrever algumas folhas verdes. As árvores estão salpicadas de branco, e alguns flocos pequeninos caem suavemente no parapeito, desenhando uma delicada moldura da janela._

_Penso que essa paisagem e o ano que se inicia amanhã, fizeram-me acordar hoje com tal nostalgia de ser feliz!_

_Lucius sempre me tratou como uma boneca de porcelana. Tenho o luxo e a riqueza que tinha mesmo antes de me casar com ele, talvez mais. Só que não é o suficiente para mim. Quero sentir-me mulher. Quero sentir-me viva. Quero me apaixonar._

_Por dentro sempre me persegui, nunca me perdoei por acatar, tão submissa, aos desmandos de meu marido, de minha irmã e até de meu filho. Essas atitudes tornaram-me intolerável para mim mesma. Tenho uma aparente liberdade, mas estou presa dentro de mim._

_Daqui posso observar meu ateliê onde, no dia da festa de Natal, entre telas, painéis, pincéis e tintas, pudemos nos conhecer melhor._

_O vestido de tafetá verde que usei naquele dia está guardado, todo amarrotado, no fundo do armário de meu closet, e ainda conserva o aroma amadeirado de seu perfume, misturado ao odor de frutas de minha colônia._

_Se fechar os olhos ainda posso sentí-lo tocando minha pele, seus carinhos tão intensos, suas mãos hábeis percorrendo avidamente meu corpo, sua barba levemente crescida roçando meu pescoço, enquanto sua boca mordiscava minha orelha e sussurrava palavras obscenas._

_Enquanto nos amávamos, sob as bênçãos de Vênus, meu marido e seus amigos erguiam brindes e se embebedavam com hidromel, uísque de fogo e vinho dos elfos._

_Nem sempre comemorei o Natal. Quando era menina, eu e minha família comemorávamos o Yule, uma festa pagã que celebra o Solstício de Inverno, e representa o retorno da luz._

_Partilhávamos vinho (ou suco de uvas, no meu caso), enfeitávamos um pinheiro do jardim com bolas coloridas que simbolizavam o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas, acendíamos velas nos ramos da árvore e fazíamos um pedido para cada vela acesa. Cantávamos e dançávamos em torno do pinheiro, festejando e honrando os espíritos da Natureza e o Deus, a Sagrada Criança da Promessa, que nasce novamente nesse dia._

_Na noite mais fria e escura do ano, a Deusa traz à vida a Criança do Sol e as esperanças renascem, e Ele trará calor e fertilidade à Terra._

_É essa esperança que nutro agora, meu querido. A de que podemos recomeçar e construir uma história juntos. Seus beijos e carícias foram para mim um presente e senti-me tão segura a seu lado. Com você senti-me livre como nunca fui em minha vida inteira._

_Esta noite, quando todos estiverem comemorando o nascer de um novo ano, espero você em meu ateliê. Poderemos novamente nos amar e fazer planos para um futuro comum. Pense em como poderíamos ser felizes juntos._

_Cissy"_

* * *

Severus ouviu uma leve batida na janela e vislumbrou a coruja dos Malfoy. Abriu o vidro e retirou a carta do bico da ave, que voou imediatamente de volta à sua origem.

Com um sorriso de escárnio observou a caligrafia do endereçamento. Aproximou o envelope do rosto e inalou o perfume com que Cissy o havia impregnado no último Natal, misturado ao cheiro de pergaminho novo.

- Algum problema, meu amor? – indagou a mulher que lhe fazia companhia. – Algo urgente?

- Não. É só uma carta de Narcissa Malfoy. – respondeu ele, ainda com o envelope em mãos.

- Ah, sim? E o que ela escreveu? – ela estava curiosa.

- Não faço idéia. No momento, tenho algo melhor em que pensar. – disse Severus, caminhando até a lareira. Atirou o envelope ainda lacrado nas chamas, encerrando o assunto. – Onde paramos? – com um sorriso aproximou-se, tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a de volta para a cama.

* * *

**_"Depois de algum tempo você aprende a diferença, a sutil diferença, entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma. E você aprende que amar não significa apoiar-se. E que companhia nem sempre significa segurança. Começa a aprender que beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas."_**

**(William Shakespeare)**

* * *

Reviews são mais do que bem-vindos! :)


End file.
